


Ice Cream

by Saiyan_Princess56



Series: In Three Years [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, Flirting, Ice Cream, Sexy Vegeta, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Princess56/pseuds/Saiyan_Princess56
Summary: “Alright. I go with you to whatever place you want to go.” The Prince whispered and walked to his room. Bulma’s knees gave out and she fell to the floor, she gulped. Oh, gods! He only spoke and I’m already wet! How Chi-Chi can take having a Saiyan as husband! What’s wrong with me?! She thought. Part 2 of In Three Years.Disclaimer: Property of Akira Toriyama





	Ice Cream

“Woman! I already said I wasn’t going! Stop pestering!” An angry Vegeta yelled at Bulma. He was taking a shower as the woman sat outside of the bathroom, she leaned her back against the door.

“Aww, c’mon, Vegeta! Go with me! It would do you good to get out of the house!” She sing-sang the last bit out. It was a hot Sunday and the Saiyan always took this day to relax, he usually spent it at C.C’s pool, swimming and napping. He believed that a warrior also needed to relax. 

“NO! Why don’t you go with your idiotic human?” He spat back. He hated that weak human! He turned off the ice-cold water and grabbed a yellow towel; he dried himself and tied it around his hips. Bulma frowned and crossed her arms under her breast.

“Don’t talk about that idiot. C’mon, Vegeta! It’s a really hot day!” She whined; there’s been a heat wave attacking the city and she wanted to try the new ice cream parlor. However, going alone was so uncool. Her dad was working, her mom was at some spa with her friends and Yamcha’s an idiot! The stupid pervert was fucking some High School tail. Besides, she couldn’t take the Saiyan Prince out of her head, especially after that kiss. 

“I don’t want to go!” Vegeta yelled and opened the door, Bulma yelped, fell backwards, and crashed on the floor. 

“Oww.” She rubbed her head, opened her blue eyes to yell at the idiot only for the words to die in her now dry mouth. She gazed between his powerful legs, passed his strong thighs and looked straight at his soft member. He smirked when Bulma gave a scream and bolted out of the bathroom, and faced the wall as he laughed. 

“What’s wrong, woman? Did you saw something you weren’t supposed to see?” He asked in mock innocence. It’s huge! The blue haired woman thought and blushed even more. Vegeta pressed himself against her back. He smelled her perfume and sweat. Bulma ‘eeped’ and pressed more to the wall in front of her. She felt his hot breath on her nape and shivered in pleasure. 

“Alright. I go with you to whatever place you want to go.” The Prince whispered and walked to his room. Bulma’s knees gave out and she fell to the floor, she gulped. Oh, gods! He only spoke and I’m already wet! How Chi-Chi can take having a Saiyan as husband! What’s wrong with me?! Bulma thought as she stood up from the floor. 

 

Outside was so hot! Bulma wore only a pair of short-shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Underwear? Nope! Too hot for that! A pair of sneaker and her long hair was held back in a high ponytail. They were in ‘Rainbow Ice Cream Parlor’; it was the new ice cream place in West City. The prince observed all the ice creams that were behind the glass; he pressed his face against it. He wore a pair of black cargo shorts that rode low at his hips and a white tank top with a pair of white sneakers. He looked sooo yummy! Bulma wasn’t the only one that thought that; all the women in the store ogled at his fine ass and a few of the guys too.

“Woman! What’s this?” He asked her, Bulma giggled and stood beside him. 

“It’s called ‘ice cream’ it’s cold and sweet! The perfect snack for this hot day.” She answered him; Vegeta looked at her, his dark eyes full of awe. He could be such a child sometimes; amazed at the smallest things.

“So, you can actually eat it?” He asked again, looking at the ‘Cookies & Cream’ flavor. Bulma nodded to the girl behind the counter, the girl took a spoon, scooped a bit of the cream Vegeta was eyeing and presented it to him, he gazed at him and she blushed. 

“Here! Taste it!” The Saiyan prince gazed at her and did what he was told, curiosity won over. Bulma laughed when he sniffed it, which earned her a glare from the man. Vegeta ate it; his eyes shinned and gave the spoon back to the girl. 

“More.” At that, Bulma bought two ice cream cones of Cookies & Cream and both sat at one of the booths, side by side. 

“Here, don’t eat it too fast! It can give you brain freeze.” Vegeta almost let the cone drop at her words. He whipped his head toward her, eyes big and full of confusion and disbelief. 

“Are you implying that this, this cream, can freeze your brain? And you are eating it? Are you mad, woman?” He whispered harshly, as he looked at the melting cream with something akin to disappointment. Bulma laughed and licked her cone. 

“Just eat it, Vegeta. It won’t kill you, freeze your brain or eat it. Just don’t eat it too fast or you would get a small headache.” He huffed at her command, but began to lick it, as he mimicked a small boy that sat near them. Bulma gulped at the display, Vegeta’s cherry red tongue lapped the cold treat so sensually. Oh my gosh! I wonder if he can lick and suck my puss-

“Oi! Your icy cream is leaking.” The black haired Saiyan said and pointed at her cone. The woman snapped back to reality and ate the ice cream quickly; some of the frozen candy stained and made her slender fingers sticky. The scientist finished hers and glanced at the warrior, he was looking at the counter with longing. 

“You want more?” She asked him, he already knew which flavor he wanted. His next treat was of hazel nuts and chocolate and she watched the sexy man beside her eat it.  
“May I have a taste?” She asked, already more wet than ever before, not even a good porn had made her so wet. He paused on a lick, the tip of his tongue touched the dark cream and she swallowed a groan. He frowned, but handed her the cone. Bulma gave it a sexy lick and returned it to him. 

“It’s good.” He snorted and devoured it before the woman could ask for more, when he finished, she gave him a smile. 

“May I taste it again?” She asked; Vegeta gave her a suspicious look.

“How in fuck y-” Bulma grabbed him by the neck and crushed their lips, he gasped and Bulma inserted her tongue inside his warm, sticky mouth. One, soft hand went under his shirt and caressed his stomach, Vegeta sat her on his lap and grinded their hips together, she could feel his thick cock against her core, the material of both shorts was too thin and no underwear…Bulma broke the kiss when she felt his hand rest on her breast.

“Yeah, it tastes good.” Bulma breathed, got up from her fleshy sit and walked out of the parlor. A dazed prince gazed at her as she walked away. Vegeta smirked and caressed himself through his pants. I guess going out with the woman has its perks. 

END!


End file.
